


Down the Rabbit Hole

by readytobebolder



Series: suburbia, i've given you all [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Boy Caddy, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, First Time, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/Other, casual conversation, trans!caleb, trans!molly, virgin Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/pseuds/readytobebolder
Summary: Logically, Caleb knew the two of them were a couple and couples will do what - what they do.Have sex.He just wasn’t expecting to step out of the entrance, to the living room and see… them. On the couch.





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. You clicked. You saw the tags, ya kinky shit. Don't blame me for your guilty pleasures.
> 
> Also, thank you Code for betaing and the lovely [Jiiuu](https://twitter.com/iamdpsi/status/1024803828737003520) for the fanart! Fanart below!

Caleb groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, climbing up the stairs of the shitty apartment building as he tried not to think of how many years worth of stress he was carrying into his shoulders. He’d never received a massage - or given it or… seen one, really, but he thought he needed one desperately. If Molly ever heard he hadn’t had one, they’d probably immediately douse him in whatever smelly, hippie oil Clay had laying around and immediately give him a massage.

Huh. Maybe he should mention it.

He fiddled with his keys, unlocking the front door and hearing music pouring from inside, way too loud for seven in the afternoon. He’d heard the song before, but he didn’t know the artist, neither Clay nor Molly had hold him -

“Hmmm,” Molly’s pleasured hum rang in his ears, making him freeze in the doorstep. He knew that hum, he’d, um, he’d heard it before. Coming from Clay’s room. He knew that from time to time they’d have sex and, logically, he knew the two of them were a couple and couples will do what - what they do.

Have sex.

He just wasn’t expecting to step out of the entrance, to the living room and see… them. On the couch. Doing - _that_.

“Oh, that feels so good,” Molly’s eyes were closed, arm thrown back over the armrest, one hand buried in Clay’s pretty pink hair, the other one tossed over their forehead as they chewed on their lip with their sharp canines. Their tail curled tight around his thigh, squeezing, jewelry clashing beautifully against Caduceus' skin. “Caddy, darling - _oh_ , fuck, _yes_ , like that… _hmmmm_...”

Clay - Clay had his… his mouth there, between their legs, against their. Yeah.

Caleb felt his face burn, squirming on the spot, not knowing what to do. If he made his presence known, they both would be so casual about it, he just knew it. Molly would probably wave at him, and Clay would certainly ask him about his day, not moving, just… there.

There. _There_. Between their legs. Mouth on their _cunt_.

Clay was running his tongue through it, the corners of his lips curled up into a smile while his hands grasped their tiny little waist. Caleb could see perfectly how his thumbs rubbed gently against their skin and Molly’s hand tightened on his hair as Clay pushed his face further in, moaning lowly - which made Molly whine as well

Caleb felt wetness between his legs, and he quickly pressed his thighs together, panicking when the firbolg lifted his head up, eyes happily surprised as they turned to Caleb.

“Hey there,” he smiled, waving at him, Molly’s eyes opening to meet Caleb’s as well.

Of course. This was his life now.

“Have a good day at work?” Molly asked, smiling as well, still shamelessly spread on the couch as Clay’s hand moved down their body and pressed two fingers inside them. “Ah! Oh, yes, a bit - nnnngh!”

“I got you, sweetheart,” Clay kissed their cunt and turned to Caleb again. “Everything alright at work?”

“Y-yeah,” Caleb stuttered, eyes on Molly, unable to meet Clay’s eyes as he watched them fuck, watched Clay penetrate them with now three fingers, moving them quick, Molly’s knees lifting slightly. “It… it was… um…”

Molly was panting, hair on their face, tail twitching wildly, and Clay pressed a hand to their stomach to hold them down against the couch, cooing.

“They look so pretty,” he gave a little lovestruck smile. “Love it when they get like that.”

“L-love you t- _too_! _Fuck_!” they gasped out before their tail went completely rigid and they bucked hard against Clay’s hand, soaking it up with their cum, Caleb’s clit throbbing hard at the sight.

Clay didn’t stop fingering them, thumb brushing across their clit, and as Molly whimpered  and their tail slid from Clay's thigh, Caleb realized that, hey.

 _Hey_.

He was turned _on_.

He felt a rush of adrenaline flow through him at the fact that there was no anxiety, no apprehensiveness, nothing but arousal. And best of all was that this was Molly and Clay - Caduceus, who had come to his aid when he had nothing to his name. Mollymauk, who showed him the meaning of life, how to truly live it the way he wanted. Caddy, sweet Caddy, who gave him books without a single thought on what they’d cost, what language they were, knowing Caleb would love them no matter what. Molly, beautiful Molly, who took him to a jazz club to show him how to let loose, how to dance.

And now, watching Molly mewl on the couch and Clay slowly moved his mouth once more to their pussy, Caleb felt a surge of adventurous bravery run through him. He dropped his bag on the floor, making a loud _thud_ , catching only Clay's attention. The firbolg seemed to understand, though, eyes crinkling happily as Caleb took a step, then two, then three to the couch.

"Wanna join?" Clay asked amiably as he pulled back, Molly's bratty grumble making Clay slap a hand against their hip, the tiefling jolting.

"Oh," they mumbled as they saw Caleb standing there, his fists clenched, breathing a bit harder than usual. "Caleb? Darling, don't feel pressured, okay?"

"I want to," he countered, eyes between their legs, feeling a - a need. His eyes strayed to Clay, looking down, down, down his body, swallowing at the tent in his pants. "I want - I -" he felt his knees shake as Clay reached out and rubbed his thigh.

"No rush. No pressure. Take your time," he encouraged with that deep, slow voice of his, smiling lazily.

"Yeah, baby," Molly gave him a wide grin, showing their fangs, making Caleb's knees much weaker as he fell on Clay's lap. "Caddy, do you want me off the couch?"

"No, I think Caleb wants you too," he hummed, kissing Caleb's shoulder. "Do you?"

" _Ja_ ," he mumbled, breathing out softly as he saw their soaked cunt in front of him, feeling himself salivating. "I do. Mollymauk..."

"Do whatever you want to do to me, darling," they whispered, eyes dark. "Whatever you want to do, trust me, I want it more."

"I don't know how to do it," Caleb murmured, feeling insecurity crawl up his throat. But then their talons grasped his cheek, and they sat up, bumping their noses together, lips so close to his. "I want you to... to like it, Molly."

"I already do," they replied, lips brushing his, making his hands shake.

"Haven't touched you yet," he breathed.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Caleb's mouth ran dry as their mouth finally sealed over his, his heart leaping out of his chest, his first kiss, his first - _oh, it's Molly,_ that's all he can think about as he kisses back clumsily, feeling warm arms wrapping around him from behind and their tail twist on his ankle while his hands skitter over Molly's thighs.

Gods, he wants to be like Clay, wants to be able to make them moan and scream, but he also wants to be in Molly's place, and he doesn't know what to do when there's so much he can _do_.

"Want me to help you?" Clay asked gently, always so willing to help.

"Please," Caleb begged, blushing as Clay grasped his hand gently and directed it to Molly's cunt, pressing one of Caleb's fingers and one of his own fingers inside, the tiefling whining into Caleb's mouth. It was so wet, so warm. " _Oh_."

"Nice and hot, huh?" Clay smiled into Caleb's neck. "Now fuck them like this. That's it, sweetheart, very good. See this right here?"

"Caddy. Caleb," Molly panted, eyes widening.

"That's their clit. Like yours. Rub it, that's it, they like it just like this."

" _Ah_!" they cried out, falling back on the couch, and Caleb felt himself grin.

Their cunt was smooth and wet, and Caleb wanted to lean down and put his tongue to it, but he wasn't sure if it'd be welcomed. Molly hadn't stated what they wanted, but they seemed happy to let Caleb explore with Clay's guidance, the firbolg's free hand squeezing his waist.

"You like it?" Clay asked Caleb, smiling as he moved his hand to Caleb's thigh when the human nodded. "Is this okay?"

" _Ja_ ," he murmured, so focused on Molly that he didn't notice Clay's hand slipping to his crotch, pressing into his own pussy. "A- _ah_!"

"Gods, you're wet," Clay chuckled as Caleb began to grind into the firm heel of Clay's hand. "Mind if I touch you under your clothes?"

" _Please_ ," Caleb gasped, disbelieving that this was happening, that he wanted this to happen, that Clay was unbuttoning the button of his jeans and sliding the zipper down and Molly's cunt was right in front of him, looking so fucking good.

He hesitated, still so distracted by Clay's fingers teasing the edge of his boxers before he made up his mind and leaned down and put his tongue to Molly just as Clay's hand found his clit and -

" _Hnnnng_ ," he panted into Molly's wet core, licking desperately, trying to bury his face there as Clay rubbed him in the most perfect way.

"Caleb -" Molly swallowed before whining as he sucked at their clit, hungry for more of them, feeling a gush of their arousal flood into his mouth, his head dizzy and airy when he closed his eyes and let himself feel.

"Mind if I put my fingers inside you?" The firbolg behind him asked into his ear. "I want to make you feel good."

"Yes - please, Clay -" he gasped against Molly's thigh, panting, his mouth tasting of their, of their beautiful cunt, still shining for him to devour. Caleb could understand now how Clay had been happily doing this for a while. "Want your fingers."

"That's alright, that's alright, relax," he crooned, a single finger slipping into the human, making Caleb keen before trying to put his mouth back on the tiefling. Molly whined at that, sweaty and tired-looking, but did not complain.

"You can do everything and anything you want," Clay murmured into the back of Caleb's neck, kissing there. "They're oversensitive, so they'll come quick and often. Don't be alarmed if they cry. They like it."

Caleb ran his tongue through their lips before looking up, finding Molly's chest rapidly rising and falling, tears indeed forming in their eyes. He worried for a second before choking when Clay grinded against his ass, feeling his cock.

Shit, he was - he was _big_.

And Clay's finger was so good, felt so good, Caleb's hips moving erratically as he lost himself in the smell of Molly, nose rubbing into their clit.

"I'm - please, please, it's so much," Mollymauk sobbed, their knees caging Caleb's head, the human letting his hand move to penetrate them clumsily with two fingers. "Caleb!"

"Don't stop," Clay ordered, his eyes on them both as he gently pressed his thumb into Caleb's own clit, rubbing his clothed cock lazily against Caleb's backside.

"Please!" Molly cried out, bucking up into Caleb's fingers, the human watching them with wonder and a fascinated smile. "Oh, _Gods_!"

"Want to come?" Clay asked Caleb into his ear, making him nod furiously and fuck himself faster on his two fingers. "You okay with getting undressed?"

"I - I think so," he panted. He honestly would've done anything to reach an orgasm now and to watch them reach it as well. "I - I wanna make them come."

"You already have, greedy little pet," Clay chuckled, and the pet name sent a jolt of arousal through Caleb, who licked again at Molly, the tiefling shuddering and whimpering pathetically. Caleb didn't stop moving his fingers.

"I _can't,_ " Molly was openly crying now, and maybe Caleb should've panicked or at least paused, but Clay had told him not to stop. And if someone truly knew Molly, it was Clay. Caleb trusted him. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can," Clay stated calmly before withdrawing his fingers from Caleb and stepping back. Caleb felt jarred at the lack of warmth, but when he turned to look at the firbolg, his jaw dropped. "Hope you don't mind me undressing, I wanted to have some pleasure too."

"N-no, no problem," Caleb stuttered, eyes fixed on Clay's eyes instead of his huge... His, ah, his big…

"I'm gonna drop them on my cock and, if you want, you can get undressed and we can have sex too, would you like that? Or is that too much?" Clay rubbed Caleb's back, eyes friendly and soft.

"I - that's too much," he confessed, fingers stopping inside Molly but not withdrawing. "Can I just - watch or something?"

"Yes, of course you can," Clay leaned down to kiss him softly, and Caleb gasped, the firbolg taking the chance to sweep his big tongue in and render Caleb useless for a few seconds. "Hmm, you taste like them. I like that. You like eating them out?"

" _J-ja_ ," he swallowed. "It's nice."

"It better be," Molly teased breathily from the couch, making Caleb laugh a bit hysterically. "You want to maybe sit on my face while Caddy fucks me?"

Caleb's mouth closed and his mind went completely blank for a second before nodding quickly and frantically, not able to find words to answer that except _bitte_ or _scheisse._

"I want that," he confessed, words almost slurred as he felt Clay's hand run through his hair, his massive body warm, his cock so close that Caleb could just turn and take it in his throat and -

He exhaled, feeling himself shake.

"Shh, shh, I know it's kind of scary," Molly whispered, sitting up and moving close to Caleb, which was a shame because he kind of wanted to make them come again with his mouth. He'd really liked that. "You only do what you want to do, yeah? Green for go, yellow for slow down and red for stop. Remember?"

"Stoplight system, you explained it to me. But that was just hugging and touching -"

"It works for anything," Molly replied, kissing his jaw, gasping when Caleb moved his hand to their clit. "Caleb, I'm talking -"

"Sorry, I just - I really like this. Like hearing you," he murmured, eyes on their cunt as they took three fingers so easily. A zing of arousal shot through him at the thought of Molly taking all of Clay's cock. "I want to sit on - on your face as Clay fucks you," he confessed, a bit ashamed that he was so eager.

"Yes, sweetheart, you're so good -"

"So brave, so nice," Molly agreed, moving to Caleb's lap as Clay's and Molly's encouragement made his fingers bolder. "That's it. Wanna - wanna make me come?"

"Yes," Caleb breathed, throat working, mouth dry. "Molly, I - you're so beautiful -"

"Yes," they panted, bouncing on his fingers, arms around his neck, forehead to his, and Caleb felt his entire crotch throb at the sight.

How many times had he wished for someone like Molly? For someone like Clay? The firbolg against his back, Molly on his lap, both kissing him, his neck, his jaw, that sweet little pussy clenching around his fingers before Molly sobbed and soaked his hand once more, their body shaking, tits bouncing in front of him. And so Caleb buried his face there, overwhelmed by how much he wanted to cum.

When Molly stopped shaking, Clay walked behind them and pressed on their shoulders, Molly dropping on the couch, swallowing up at their boyfriend before taking a talon on Clay’s hair and yanking him to their lips, the two furiously kissing, passionate and desperate, and Caleb's eyes zeroed on Clay's cock, erect and full as Molly grasped it slowly and brought it to their lips, sucking at the head which could barely fit into their mouth. Clay smiled.

"You know you can't, sweetheart," he chuckled, watching them almost choke on it. "You're so cute."

"Don't patronize me, baby, I'm trying to entice you," they pouted against the head, licking the prespend that beaded on the slit.

For a while, Molly entertained themself by sucking on his cock - just the tip, really, they couldn't take the rest of his cock - and Caleb watched with shaking thighs as Clay's eyes closed, exhaling their name softly.

"Enough," Clay pulled back and Molly whined, pouting. "Now, don't complain and open up your legs."

They complied, and Caleb stammered an apology as he stood from between their thighs and Clay replaced him, stroking his own cock before guiding it towards Molly's cunt.

"Wait, wait," Molly breathed, anticipation in their voice. "Caleb? You still want to do this?"

Caleb was rushing to their head in a second, nodding, making Clay and Molly laugh with endeared looks.

"Straddle my face, darling - here, one knee - good," they grinned as he took off his pants and complied, their mouth watering as they lifted their talons and very gently spread him, watching his cunt shine with arousal. "Oh, Caleb, you're gorgeous."

"I didn't know vaginas could be pretty," he mumbled, blushing hard, staring at their stomach.

"Not just your pussy, baby, it's yourself, out here, in your pretty nerdy glasses and your handsome face," they told him, smiling before turning their head to bite playfully the side of his thigh, making Caleb topple forward, finding steadiness in Clay's hands as they held his arms.

"Careful there," he smiled, making Caleb's insides jump in happiness. Whenever the firbolg smiled at him, Caleb would get this weird feeling in his stomach and have a hard time looking away. "You alright?"

"Yes," he breathed before letting out a startled gasp when Molly lifted their head and sealed their mouth over him. "Oh - _oh_! Ah, _fuck_ , oh, _scheisse_! That - that's so - _oh_! Molly!"

Clay chuckled, holding Caleb with his big, big hands before his hips moved forward and Caleb felt Molly scream against him, his eyes immediately snapping to Molly's cunt opening for Clay's cock, his girth sliding in little by little.

Gods, his heart would give out, he felt so hot inside, burning with arousal, his slick running down Molly's face as he watched Clay penetrate Molly.

"Fuck," he gasped, hands trembling as Clay pressed closer, bottoming out until he could hold Caleb in his arms, kissing his freckled and still-clothed shoulder. "That's - Molly - Molly, oh, Archeart, he's so -"

"So big," they panted, hooking a taloned hand around Caleb's thigh before making him fully sit on their face, tongue plunging inside his cunt, their other hand carefully rubbing at his clit.

Clay's hips moved very slowly, fucking into Molly with a hum, his hands running down Caleb's body carefully. "Hey, you okay with me touching you?"

Caleb bit at Clay's shoulder when Molly licked a wipe stripe through him, whimpering and nodding, his hands scrambling to unbutton his shirt, but Clay just ripped it open easily and found his breasts, leaning down to bite on his throat.

"I like leaving marks, is that alright?" Clay gave Caleb a slow grin when Caleb nodded again. "Feels good, right? I wanna eat you out sometime too, but Molly says I get too eager and don’t stop until they're wrung out. I don't see the problem in that, but they also always want to fuck, while I have days where I don't feel like taking my cock out, you get me? And I think I like that you're like this now, because it means I have more people to pleasure. Hey! Maybe that's the key?"

"He's - still - _talking_?" Caleb panted.

"He does that," Molly laughed into his pussy.

"Hey, there's lots to talk about," Clay told Caleb before pulling him back by a hand on his ginger hair and pulling gently, making Caleb arch on Molly's mouth, the tiefling whining when Clay leaned down to bite at Caleb's breasts, his hips snapping faster into Molly. "Also," he pulled back, watching Caleb's lidded eyes. "I like it when you show you feel good. Molly's very vocal, but you're a bit quiet and make pretty faces. I like that."

Caleb screamed when Molly huffed and pulled his hips down, making him grind against their face.

"Oh! _There's_ the scream. That's pretty too," Clay let out a little laugh before moving his fingers to Molly's breasts, pinching and rubbing their nipples, then taking one hand to their clit. "You wanna tighten up, Molls? I'm gonna come pretty soon."

"Want your cum," they breathed, massaging Caleb's thighs. "Inside me. Right now, Caddy, you know you wanna fill me up, please," they begged, and Caleb felt himself getting closer the more they did.

He pictured himself in Clay's position, giving Molly everything he had, cumming inside them, watching them fall apart and scream for him. And - and he also wanted Clay's huge cock.

"I'm also there, oh! Is that your cervix? Did I hurt you?" Clay asked worriedly as he took one of Molly's knees and spread their legs almost ninety fucking degrees, making Caleb gape.

" _YES_!" They shouted, putting their mouth back to Caleb, the man almost gone by now, so close as he watched where Clay's cock was fucking into Molly.

It was when Clay grunted and furrowed his brow slightly that Caleb realized Clay had come and the human whined when he looked down and saw a mess of white spilling out of Molly as the firbolg kept fucking them, patting their stomach, chuckling.

"There you go, all for you," he said jovially before pulling out, cock still twitching and hard and spilling cum all over their cunt and stomach. " _Aaaall_ for you, Molly, look at that."

"That's - that's a lot, that's so much, Clay -"

"Yes?" He hummed as he milked his cock, his cum hitting Molly's neck now

"I'm gonna - I'm - _fuck_! Oh, _oh_ ," Caleb bucked into Molly's mouth as they got eager, pulling his clit between their lips and _sucking_.

And then Caleb was gone, screaming out without a single sound, burying his face on Clay's chest but still able to see how Molly's cunt gushed out Clay's release, completely covered and -

Caleb blacked out for a second, blinking hard as he felt a hand on his cheek, patting softly.

"Caleb? Darling?" Molly asked worriedly. "You okay? You look at bit red."

Caleb opened his eyes and whined at the sight of Molly in white, a stripe of Clay's cum on their jaw, the firbolg holding both if them on his lap. "I'm fine," Caleb let out a satisfied smile, voice cracking.

Yeah, he was fine. Better than fine, he thought as Molly smiled and leaned down to peck his cheek, nuzzling into Clay, who kissed Caleb's hair.

Caleb was better than alright.

 

* * *


End file.
